


Junkrat's Personal Bedtime Lullaby

by Blakpaw



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Boys, Soft Boys, cured inability to sleep, inability to sleep, it's all good here, minor references to drug use, snoring, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blakpaw/pseuds/Blakpaw
Summary: Junkrat can't sleep, until he moves in with Roadhog.





	Junkrat's Personal Bedtime Lullaby

Some nights were long, seemingly endless even. His hands couldn't sit still, his eyes would wander aimlessly, his brain would rush from one track to another, memories, feelings, thoughts, ideas, the whole shebang, his toes would wiggle, his tongue would push at, and between, his teeth, and not an ounce of sleep would even consider crossing his path in such a state. It could go on like this for days or mere hours, there was no escaping that dreaded state.

For a long time he thought there would be no cure to his sleepless nights, and he’d tried everything from therapeutic methods, that were only half understood and taught and very generic considering their sources, and terribly trashy drugs, but more often than not the drugs just hyped him up and the breathing based exercises just made him hyper aware of his own breath.

The first night Junkrat slept in Roadhog’s barn, up in the loft on the blue couch, later to be moved to a shack for his own purposes, he faced the same issues of sleeplessness, mind too wild to relax enough to sleep, and usually the silence of night, though soothing to most, perturbed him, left him to his own thoughts without the assault on his senses. But, through the night air broke a sound, deep, rumbling and rhythmic, he could count the space perfectly between each of the sounds, and it took him a few minutes to deduce what it was.

Roadhog was snoring.

Loud and rumbling, pauses in the rough inhale when the giant breathed out, the occasional stutter in that thick chest. It was late, the moonlight leaked through the foggy windows, and, at first, Junkrat expected the deep rumbles to perturb him, keep him further awake, and yet to his surprise they offered a distraction, an outside stimuli that dragged him away from his jittery head space and into a rhythmic lull. He could count the seconds between snores, anticipate them, and yet they weren’t similar, kept his interests, some were just a little further apart, some rumbled longer, some ended in half coughs, some hitched. It was rhythmic yet shifting, consistent and yet changing. Just the way he liked most things to be.

Roadhog’s snores put Junkrat to sleep like a lullaby.

When they started to share a bed, Hog stayed up late, kept telling Jamie to go to sleep, to stop babbling and shut up, but he couldn't. It was about three A.M when Hog finally had enough.

“For FUCKS sake, please fer the love of god go t’ BED.” he rubbed his massive, perfect, hands over his masked face, exhausted beyond belief, and regretting inviting his, recently turned boyfriend, charge to share a bed with him. Rat flinched a bit, lips drawing in and teeth clamping down on his own tongue, hands balling from the fiddling, piddling, motions they’d been making on Hog’s stomach, his eyes cast downwards. Hog sighed, shoulders slumping as he leaned his head back, “Weren’t never this loud when you slept alone.”

“Brain was.” He blurted back, the urge to speak to great for him. He rested his arm on Hog’s stomach, squeezing his eyes in frustration, “Jus’ never ‘ad someone ‘round when it ‘appens.” he moved his hand up to gently twirl Hog’s chest hairs. The larger sighs and rolls his neck, causing it to pop, falling silent. It lasts only a few minutes until Rat finds the urge itching at him again, and he can’t resist, his impulse much stronger than his reason.

“Yer snorin’ helped. Gave me somthin’ else t’ think ‘bout.” he mumbles, eyes flickering around like it was probably the most embarrassing thing he’d ever said. Hog pauses at that, think for a moment or two, than grabs Rat by the back of the head, who squawks as the side of his face is pushed against one of hogs great big hairy, and perfectly beautiful, man breasts. He looks up at Hog confused, but the older man isn’t looking at him, like this is awkward for him. Before he can question it he's quickly distracted by the raspy sound, and vibration, rattling from his partners chest, and the deep low thump that gave his partner life.

He falls silent as he listens to it, the ragged breaths different, some are pulled in harder, more of a struggle, more deliberate than natural, they rattle harder than the rest, some are slow and hitch, soon followed by a cleared throat from hog, and Jamie feels the tension leave his shoulders, and he falls silent, and his eyes began to grow heavy.

Before he can pass out, just barley on the cusp, the snoring starts, so much louder and intense this close, so much more perfect with his head against his lovers chest.

He goes to sleep, mind silent, lulled by his partners breath.


End file.
